


A Punk and a Ballerina walk into a Diner...

by TheSinfulPen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ballerina Mina, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Punk, Punk Chaeyoung, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: Chaeyoung was a punk and Mina did ballet. What more can we say?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	A Punk and a Ballerina walk into a Diner...

The solitary Myoui Mina, ever graceful and endlessly talented, watched at the love that could never be from afar — at a safe distance, protected by her social status and far away from the bubble of destruction, chaos and self-expression that was Son Chaeyoung’s group of friends. 

Nasty little punks, sporting spiky hair, messy hair, colorful tartan pants patched up, leather jackets and denim vests equally patched with a scream directed exactly at society and (preferably) those who read it. ‘Stay AWAY’, ‘I Will Piss On Your Cat’, and other obscure bands and slogans from the local scene. Amongst that rowdy group of boys and girls was Son Chaeyoung. 

An innocent face with a big heart clad in the most intimidating clothes Mina has seen. And yet… the short hair dyed in bright red was alluring, the leather jacket studded on the shoulders made her look menacingly attractive, the crop top made Mina stare, the colorful plaid pants adjusted to her muscular figure and her big frightening boots were all so…

Mina couldn’t explain it, but it was a provocative style. It kept her staring, it kept her intrigued, like she wanted to know more. Maybe she even wanted to try it?

They seemed to think of themselves as provocative as well — they probably knew they stood out from the rest, being so accustomed to being stared at that they ignored it. The only time they even seemed to care was when someone passing by made a comment that didn’t linger long in the air before it got a harsh rebuttal, usually regarding someone’s mother in a very disrespectful way. Sometimes the father, considering a few of the kids in this town had their fathers run away at the sight of responsibility.

Mina scoffed. Perhaps she could be considered lucky in that aspect. Wealthy parents that took care of her (though divorced) and a bright future carefully tailored by everyone but herself. The annoyance on her ankle and the sculpting of her body were never of her own volition either. Ballet was interesting to watch, not so fun to do, and frankly Mina wanted to do more… urban styles.

So, perhaps that’s why she watched the free-youth (of her very age) with such a longing gaze? Admiring their freedom from afar? Wishing she could be more like them?

…Well, not quite. Surely that was one reason, but beneath that surface was a deeper reason.

The reason was something else. Those kisses and licks that burned on her skin and felt fresh, but were only a ghostly essence at this point. The wild but calculated touch of a beast was the reason and, in the present time, had her holding her breath at the very thought. Son Chaeyoung laughed heartily and looked so adorable amongst her intimidating friends, she was smaller by comparison. A lot of people knew her by her tenacity, her adrenaline junkie behavior, for being wild, reckless and sometimes hot-headed. Chaeyoung standing next to her friends seemed to fit in the surface as well... but Mina saw a different side of her that confusing friday night.

It wasn’t a blurry memory, let alone a puzzle. It was confusing because Mina found herself feeling what she never felt in the past and was confused because of who she was with.

Son Chaeyoung, the occasional punching bag for Mina’s douchebag friends, was so sweet to her. A woman with heart and integrity, a woman who didn’t act behind some master plan to get to Mina (a very popular woman on campus) but rather acted out of pure kindness.

A very gorgeous woman at that...

Myoui Mina left the wild frat party behind, bracing herself in the cold breeze of the night with her shoes drenched (and tainted) with the putrid smell of alcohol. She walked and walked away without looking back, frowning in rage but her eyes ready to water. Not ten minutes ago she realized she was friends with a bunch of animals that did all kinds of things that she didn’t even want to be near. Drugs, alcohol, strange substances that they were trying to pressure her into having… madness, madness. All the music thumping madly beneath her shoes had her slowly entering a panicked state. When her once-boyfriend-ten-years-ago tried to make the moves on her and spilled his drink on her shoes, she punched him square in the nose and stormed off. In the craziness of the evening, no one but two people noticed and left the man to stumble to the bathroom.

At the same time, Son Chaeyoung pushed against the mad crowd of the venue. The music was still loud, the energy was through the roof and the band played with the spirit that many lacked. However, Chaeyoung had to bid her farewells early into the night. Her friends didn’t even try to convince her, but insinuated it, she declined and told them that her house was only a few miles away should they need a place to crash or hide. As she walked away the ruckus dissipated in the distance, her wild energy slowly mellowed and the cold breeze lulled her back to her normal state. She didn’t feel like preparing anything when she got home, so she figured she would stop by some place to eat. Patting her pockets, she realized she had the money and also felt the comforting presence of a switchblade. You know, should she need it. But tonight was the legendary frat party that none of the punks in town (or the outsiders) attended, so her tormentors wouldn’t drive by and attempt to scare her.

She was at ease, but something in the air felt strange. Not bad, just that it felt charged with a bizarre aura she could not put her finger on.

The most unlikely people came across one another at the front of the only dinner in the vicinity. A humble little place that had existed since the sixties and that both Mina and Chaeyoung loved to frequent, only that they never bumped into each other there.

Who would’ve thunk it! Both sat in their usual booths and found out then that they sat in the opposite direction of one another. Mina facing Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung facing Mina, just two empty seats apart. The dinner was considerably quieter than both the concert and the party, but was by no means silent. The television showed whatever award show was on at this time, the cooks spoke to one another and made jokes and the very few people around talked quietly. 

Their eyes found one another. It felt like hours, but it was just a second. Their eyes were connected just for a second, then they looked away and tried to ignore each other’s presence, but something always kept them both looking back at one another. While Chaeyoung’s order came, she fidgeted with her rings and stole a few glances from Mina when she wasn’t looking; Mina still rubbing the coldness away from her arms and feeling uncomfortable in her shoes, sneaked a look to Chaeyoung’s very alluring features, watching her do something so mundane as cleaning her rings or checking the TV for some momentary entertainment. The ballerina was intrigued, she wondered why was it that her friends hated this girl so much — what had them so upset?

Chaeyoung was intriguing to look at, like there was a lot more to her.

Finally, Chaeyoung’s food arrived and the girl was distracted with her greasy meal, but in Mina’s head her time was running out. Chaeyoung would be done and walk away. No opportunity like this would present itself again

Believe it or not, the first person to make the move was Mina, feeling lonely and unsafe. She stood up and sat down directly across Chaeyoung, whose mouth was stuffed with fries and eyes lost in confusion. They said nothing for a moment, until Chaeyoung suddenly felt that click in her head. There was nothing that needed to be said about what happened but Chaeyoung could tell by the puffy eyes and the red nose, the strangely ‘scared’ posture and the subtle smell of alcohol emanating from somewhere. Chaeyoung didn’t need it spelled out, she knew Mina wasn’t having a good time and left the party early. There was no way she would be alone like this otherwise, especially at this hour.

Instead, the ever-sweet Chaeyoung showed her menacing look was not what Mina thought. Quietly, Chaeyoung grabbed some fries and offered them to Mina with a soft smile. “Would you like some?”

Mina’s solemn face changed and that’s how their night started.

Chaeyoung was infinitely sweet to Mina, and Mina hadn’t felt this kindness in a long time. The short haired punk shared her meal, cracked a few jokes, comforted her and even walked the woman home, going as far as giving the ballerina her leather jacket to keep her warm under this cold, breezy night. In all of the chit-chat was no questions about what happened, let alone any provocative statement to get a rise out of her. Instead, Chaeyoung spoke cleverly, genuinely and found herself interested in the idle conversation she sparked. And as they walked side to side in the street, Mina felt protected by Chaeyoung’s confidence.

“You don’t have to be scared, you’ll be fine with me,” Chaeyoung said.

Mina believed her every word for some reason, and melted into the warmth and coziness of her jacket.

In between all of that, Mina felt that sweet, sweet tickle on the pit of her stomach whenever she looked at Chaeyoung, especially when she smiled at her funny remarks. What she was supposed to feel for someone of her own social circle (or so she was told), she felt for this woman. This… very lovely woman.

“That’s your house, right? Means we’re home,” Chaeyoung said, pointing at the very nice looking out with a well-lit porch and a quintessential dream-home look. And yet, no car in the garage and not a soul walking through the windows. No one was home. 

“Yeah,” Mina said, her voice a little shaky as she clung tighter to the jacket. She didn’t want to let it go, she was still a bit confused. “I’m home.”

Mina, too, felt something in the air. Something heavy, like it was pushing her to do what her heart was yearning to do. She didn’t even know what it wanted, but…

Lit by the porch light, Chaeyoung looked even better than when the pale moonlight glowed on her skin. Chaeyoung smiled honestly, with her heart, and reassured Mina she would be fine. Mina froze, it confused Chaeyoung.

Then, Mina grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in desperately. The shy, classy ballerina let her body do the talking, since her lips wouldn’t move and words wouldn’t fit. It was a kiss where Mina melted immediately and soon Chaeyoung followed, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her close while Mina bunched up a lot of Chaeyoung’s shirt in her fist — ah, so desperate, nearly savage, like the first love of two very frenzied teenagers. To love like this was Chaeyoung’s nature almost, but it still surprised her to feel the same courage from the very quiet Mina, and Mina was surprised as well. The sparks flew like no other and it was evident that they both were stunned when they pulled away. They looked at each other’s eyes, wide with surprise, but both of their bodies couldn’t get enough.

With a playful smile, Chaeyoung spoke. “That’s one hell of a ‘thank you’, huh?”

Mina smiled too, loosening up. Ah, what the hell, what’s there to lose? She grabbed Chaeyoung by her cheeks. “Less talk, lover girl,” and so she leaned in once again and this time she was met with the passionate Chaeyoung returning her kiss and pushing further and further. The bold Mina felt a fame burning bright inside of her, Chaeyoung felt her own flame was finally matched.

In clumsy steps, they both went into the house and slammed the front door together. Messy passionate kisses led to haphazard undressing in between shy and playful giggles, mischievousness made any concern and nervousness fade away, and when Mina opened up to Chaeyoung, the redhead was very sensual though calculated and careful.

That was two weeks ago and now Mina didn’t know how to approach the woman, especially now at the town’s festival, when everyone was with their cliques and group of friends, when the music was wild and the events were soon to start. Mina yearned from afar, not knowing quite what to do. Such a fervent encounter had Mina wondering how to even approach her without that sudden surge of boldness running through her body. 

She even came to think Chaeyoung — also a bit shy to approach her — only regarded her as a one night thing.

But…

When she woke up from her trance, she found herself staring at nothing. A crowd of mundane people all together, but nothing that jumps to her eye. Where were the punks?

When she turned around to see who she was next to—.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung smiled, hands buried into her pockets and her shoulders a little bit up, like she was shy to talk to her, but her face read that she was really happy to be there. She was glowing somehow, like vibrant with a strange energy that Mina couldn’t pinpoint.

An energy that slowly infected Mina. The ballerina’s eyes suddenly brightened, her smile slowly started to appear.

Shyly, Chaeyoung rubbed the back of her neck and spoke. “Would you like to dance?”

Mina had never said ‘Yes’ so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and yell at me to make another one <3


End file.
